La calmada del salón
by Kusajishi-Chiru
Summary: No importa que tan aplicado como alumno fuera uno, siempre existirá un profesor que no te agrade y pienses que es injusto tanto contigo, como con tus compañeros, por más difíciles que sean estos./AU. Gender.
Entesillas lindas, divinas este drabble o más bien viñeta, salio por culpa de algo similar que sucedió con una amiga hace años. Laura si lees esto va dedicado a ti, yo se que te acordaras, algo. Por el titulo, no esperen un gran caos o algo así. Simplemente no se me ocurrió otro.

 _ **Advertencias:**_ Posiblemente muy OoC. AU. Uso de Fem!Mu. Fem!Dita y Milo de LoS (esta vez es solo por que yo quiero).

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Saint Seiya ni sus variantes son de mi propiedad, todo esa creación viene principalmente de Masami Kurumada.

Sin más retrasos por favor léanla y espero que les guste.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **La calmada del salón  
**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No importa que tan aplicado como alumno fuera uno, siempre existirá un profesor que no te agrade y pienses que es injusto tanto contigo, como con tus compañeros, por más difíciles que sean estos. En esta situación se encontraba Mu, ignorando levemente la clase de repaso manteniendo un enojo muy bien disimulado, puesto que el profesor en turno le había rechazado su trabajo sin tan si quiera verlo, únicamente porque no le pareció donde iba la ubicación de su nombre. Su único consuelo en ese momento es que no era la única en esa situación.

Soltó un suspiro casi inaudible, observo a sus compañeros de salón, los únicos que se podría decir que ponían algo atención real a lo que hablaba su maestro eran los que no había entrado casi a clases y no tenían el trabajo aceptado. Era la ultima clase y faltaba poco para salir, miro disimuladamente su reloj de pulso, este decía que aun faltaban quince minutos, en los cuales tendría que seguir escuchando a esa persona y los chistes que soltaba de cuando en cuando, de los cuales se reían algunos estudiantes y no porque les causara gracia.

—Vamos chicos, aun soy joven para cumplir con mi sueño.

—Eso dice usted, pero todos sabemos que no lo lograra.— fuero la suaves y ácidas palabras que emergieron inconscientemente de los labios de la joven de cabellos lavanda.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, unos no había escuchado que dijo, algunos solo escucharon la oración a medias, las dos jóvenes que estaban sentadas a lado y detrás de ella, simplemente estallaron en risas que al poco tiempo se contagiaron a la joven. Varios se sorprendieron de que la _calmada_ del salón dijeran algo que estaban seguros, no fue un alago.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijo?— preguntó el profesor.

—Nada— fue lo único que respondió la aludida.

—Afrodita, ¿Qué fue lo que dijo Mu?

—No se, pero se veía graciosa— dijo entre risas la chica de pelo celeste.

—Milo, ¿Por qué te ríes?

—La risa de Afrodita me da gracia— atino a decir la pelirroja.

La risa de las tres se expandió por casi toda el aula y antes de que pudiera callar a los alumnos el timbre se dejo oír para que cada estudiante abandonara furtivamente el aula dejándole solo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Antes que nada, todos tenemos o tuvimos un maestro que cae mal, es injusto o se quiere hacer el chistosito y recordando eso decidí hacer este drabble/viñeta (?). Por si alguien cree que es mi experiencia no, no es mía hace tiempo que no estoy en la escuela. A mi me hicieron algo peor (me pusieron 6 por lastima en una maqueta que no me quisieron devolver porque fue la que le gusto a la Dra, fue hace un par de años ). Y ha pasado lo que puse, existen profesores que nunca dicen como quieren el formato de un trabajo y no lo aceptan por cosas absurdas como si el nombre del estudiante va arriba del de el profesor, que no quería la portada centrada o que no querían que uno usara letra arial. Para los que pregunte porque puse a Mu, la respuesta es simplemente porque de cierto modo me recordó un poco a mi amiga Laura (no recuerdo la frase que utilizaste, pero si recuerdo la risa, fue mucha)... (Tu eres calmada y mi voz de la razón a veces, pero yo se que no eres tan buena y aun así te quiero, lo sabes verdad) y bueno lo lo del principio del drabble solo era un razón. Recuerden, ante todo no se traiciona a un amigo :3

Espero que les gustara esta bizarres, estoy preparando otro drabble pero ese es sorpresa. Y lo se, aun debo mejorar mis finales

 _ **P.D:** _ El profesor no era Shion ni ningún otro personaje de SS.

Dejen reviews, enserio quiero saber su opinión y si voy por buen camino.

Acepto criticas mientras sean constructivas, si tengo faltas de ortografía díganme por favor, yo lo subo todo a la carrera y no me da el tiempo suficiente de corregirlo, y no lo corregiré en el instante, pero lo haré. No insultos a la historia ni a la pareja, si no les gusta pues ni modo.

Ciao


End file.
